


D'ith Ruainne na Páirceanna Ruatha

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Suíonn agus éisteann Lessa le drochscéala a thugtar dá tiarna agus dá máistir.
Relationships: Fax/Lessa (Dragonriders of Pern)
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	D'ith Ruainne na Páirceanna Ruatha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thread had devoured the fields of Ruatha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881626) by [Vidicon666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidicon666/pseuds/Vidicon666). 



D'ith Ruainne na páirceanna Ruatha. Shuigh Lessa ar an stól íseal faoi bhun na staighre d'ardsuíochán breithiúnais Facs agus é ag éisteacht leis an tuarascáil gearblach bhí an rothaí teachta ag cur as. Ba é an peall a tugadh dó an t-urlár in aice le cathaoirleach Fax.  


D'ith Ruainne na páirceanna Ruatha, agus níor tháinig na dragain. Níor tháinig an Cora. Bhí an Cora beagnach scriosta, bhí a fhios aici. Thosaigh sé nuair a chuaigh sí i gcion ar an rothaí dragan chun Facs a throid. Agus chaill an rothaí. Ní raibh cuimhne aici ar a ainm, dá mbeadh aithne uirthi riamh.  


Chuimhnigh sí cad a rinne Fax di, nuair a fuair sé amach cé a bhí sí.  Nuair a chonaic sé tríd na giobail agus an salachar  agus í ag leagan gan aithne ar an talamh. Nuair a bhí sí nite agus glanta agus nuair a tugadh í go dtí a leaba. 

Chuala sí na ráflaí faoi goil mínádúrtha an fhir, agus an oíche sin léirigh sí go raibh gach ceann acu fíor.  


Dúirt an teachtaire go raibh Nerat agus Keroon imithe, Telgar scriosta.  D'alp Ruainne na páirceanna Ruatha.


End file.
